


You've been served

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Fix-it to 7x10, Not for fans of John Diggle, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23856694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. Diggle undermining Lyla's authority and going behind her back and forcing her to reinstate Suicide Squad has consequences for him. Not for fans of John Diggle.
Relationships: John Diggle/Lyla Michaels
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	You've been served

**Author's Note:**

> I've been going through my older stories and this popped into my mind.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

Diggle entered Deputy Director's Bell's office.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" Diggle asked.

"I saw the footage from your interrogation with Diaz and your argument with your wife, Director Michaels, Mr. Diggle. You offered Diaz a place in Ghost Initiative, without discussing this with the Director, effectively undermining her authority and forcing her hand." Bell said.

Diggle paled and attempted to defend himself. "Sir, I had to do something to make Diaz play ball—"

"That does not change the fact that you went behind her back, Mr. Diggle. If it were up to me, I'd fire you." Bell said.

"I decided that your clearance is therefore revoked and you are suspended indefinitely. Until I decide otherwise, you are no longer an active A.R.G.U.S. operative and therefore any of your activities in relation with A.R.G.U.S. that happen without my permission are considered treason against our nation and you shall be treated as a traitor and rogue operative." Lyla added.

"Lyla—"

"Five years ago, as much as I understand it, you were infuriated by Waller creating the Task Force X, the Suicide Squad, in which was included Shrapnel and the man, who murdered your brother. Two years ago, you condemned me for locking Cayden James up with no trial in a black site, knowing exactly what he was capable of, when you yourself have helped Oliver lock up Slade Wilson and Digger Harkness on Lian Yu." Lyla reminded and Diggle winced, knowing she had a point.

"Mr. Diggle, you have one hour to pick up your things and leave these premises." Bell said and Diggle wanted to say again something in his defense but as he met Lyla's fierce glare, he realized it was not an argument he would win.

* * *

Diggle was returning back into his apartment, but found out that JJ was not in the place, realizing that Lyla must have left with their son to her sister but what surprised him was to see…

"What the hell do you want?" Diggle glared. Laurel handed Diggle an envelope and Diggle opened it and as he pulled out the contents of the envelope and read the papers, he felt as if his heart had been ripped out from his chest as he stared at the papers in disbelief. "Is she serious?"

"Lyla told me about your issues. You know, one thing I didn't expect, was from you to be a hypocrite. Although, I shouldn't be so surprised." Laurel snorted. "I'll see you in the court. You've been served, Mr. Diggle."

Diggle sat down in disbelief and shock as he read the divorce papers, while Laurel left, enjoying wiping that smile off his face after he had kicked her out of A.R.G.U.S., when she was trying to help Team Arrow track down Diaz and the Longbow Hunters.

**Author's Note:**

> Diggle was such a hypocrite in 7x10. First he condemns Lyla for locking up Cayden James with no trial, when he himself helped Oliver lock Slade and Harkness up on Lian Yu and now he offers Diaz to join the Ghost Initiative (Suicide Squad 2.0), when Diggle himself had issues before with Waller creating it, when it was not his call to make and forced Lyla's hand. That is actually undermining authority and I am not familiar with U.S. military law or how it works in intelligence agencies but I'm sure that should be considered treason.
> 
> Lyla must have patience of a saint to put up with Diggle's crap.
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
